The Secret Lives of the Dursleys
by Scarlett O'Hara
Summary: Okay, the 4th chapter is up!!! Rejoice! This chapter reveals a lot of surprises . . . Tell me if it's to corny! Please r/r! (read and review)Thanx so much!!!
1. Part One

Vernon watched cautiously as Harry stepped through Platform 9 and 3/4 for his second year at Hogwarts ****

The Secret Lives of the Dursleys

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, so please take a minute a write a review! IF you liked the 1st part, tell me so! If you didn't, tell me why! Thanks so much everyone!!

Vernon Dursley watched cautiously as Harry stepped through Platform 9 and 3/4 for his third year at Hogwarts. He immediately Apparted home and told Petunia that Harry was safe. "Thank goodness," she said, flicking her wand. Instantly her hair was done. "Have you sent an owl to Dumbledore yet?" she asked.

Vernon shook his head. "We agreed that he would send me one when Harry arrived safely."

Petunia nodded and looked around at the tacky furniture and expensive items. She sighed and sat down. "Vernon, I still can't believe we agreed to this," she said gloomily. "I wish I could magic ourselves away to our real home, our magic home. I truly hate living like Muggles!"

Vernon sat down next to his wife. "Honey, we both know we are doing this for one reason and one reason alone." He gave her a long look and got up.

Petunia's eyes filled with tears. "I know we're doing this for her. I miss her so much. I miss all three of them."

Vernon looked away. He walked up the stairs. "There's work to be done for the Muggle company I work for," he said gruffly.

Petunia nodded. "I should go write a letter to Dudley. He will need to be reassured Harry is safe."

"Right," said Vernon. "Well, we'll soon get that owl from Albus."

They proceeded to go about their daily life in the Muggle world as best they could.

Later that night, Harry and Ron were in their dorm talking about the dementors that had climbed into their compartment.

"Are you scared, Harry," asked Ron. "About the dementors, I mean. They're really creepy."

"I know," replied Harry. "But I'd much rather be here then with the Dursleys!" He shuddered. They are so cruel. AI wish I could live at Hogwarts all the time!"

Ron was amazed. As much as he liked Hogwarts he couldn't imagine living there all the time. "Are the Dursleys really that bad," he asked.

Harry nodded. "Worse."

Ron said brightly, "I know! You can come stay with us again next summer!"

Harry sighed. "I can't. Dumbledore said I was safer at Privet Drive, for some strange reason."

Ron yanked on his pajamas. "Well, g'night then," he said, climbing into bed.

Harry climbed in his bed. "Good night."

The next morning Petunia Dursley was up at dawn. She couldn't sleep; she was to frightened about the owl Albus had sent. "Imagine," she said aloud. "Dementors at Hogwarts! I've never heard the like!" She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to read The Daily Prophet. When she read an article, (by some witch named Rita Skeeter) about Sirius Black, she dropped the newspaper, conjured up and owl, a quill, and a piece of parchment, and sat down to write Dumbledore a serious letter (A/N: No pun intended). 

Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,

It comes to my attention that Sirius Black is indeed at large and searching for Harry. Although I knew he had broken out of Azcaban, (Muggle news is good for something) I was not aware he was last sighted so near Hogwarts! Please keep an even tighter watch on Harry, and keep us informed on any developments. You know that Vernon, Dudley and I would be honored to help in any way.

Yours Cordially,

Petunia Rose Dursley

Petunia smiled at her work. She enjoyed the feel of the quill between her fingers. Vernon always said that they should act totally like Muggles. She hadn't held a quill in her hand for over a decade. She smiled and became lost in memories. Memories of before. Memories of good times. Memories of, her. Her eyes filled with tears. 

Quickly composing herself, Petunia cast a code spell over the parchment. The letter now read:

Dear Doctor Max Smith,

It comes to my attention that Didi Jones, my dear sister, is still in the hospital and searching for her health. Although I knew she had broken her arm and collarbone, I was not aware she was last treated so near last month! Please keep an even tighter watch on Didi, and keep me informed on any developments. You know I would be glad to come and take her home.

Yours Cordially,

Polly Roslyn Jones

P.S. qwjiknckijeijfdkiiweryfgfhnoooooooooop

Petunia immediately sent the owl, know that Dumbledore would cast the necessary spell to read the coded message. She climbed the stairs and went back to bed.


	2. Part Two

Thanks everyone who reviewed the 1st part

The Secret Lives of the Dursleys

Thanks everyone who reviewed the first part! This is at the end of his 3rd year, BTW. The first paragraph is taken from the last chapter of PoA. Also, the little stars, (***) indicates the break between what happens to Harry, and what happens to the Dursleys. I hope you enjoy!!

And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off to the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer then the last.

Uncle Vernon followed his nephew, aghast. "He knows about Sirius!" he said to himself. 

As soon as they got to Privet Drive, Harry took his trunk out of the car and into his room. Uncle Vernon headed upstairs to warn Petunia. "Petunia, he knows about Sirius being innocent!" Vernon bellowed. Petunia gasped in disbelief.

"Did he have another run-in with Voldemort?" she asked anxiously. 

"No, not this year."

"Thank the lord. Well, I'll put away our wands so Harry doesn't see them," she said, yanking Vernon's wand away from him and putting it in a shoebox under their bed.

The following day Dudley returned from his school. He, of course, did not know that Sirius was innocent, so his parents did not tell him what had happened to Harry during the school year. 

When the invitation came from the Weasleys, Vernon didn't know whether or not to let Harry go. Harry would be safe with Arthur and Molly, who were fully capable to protect him, and yet . . . Vernon didn't want to let Harry out of his sight. After much thought, he decided to let Harry go and have some fun at the Quidditch match.

***

Harry was deliriously happy. He would be leaving the Dursleys two weeks earlier then usual! He ran upstairs to pack, therefore missing the odd look on his uncle's face.

***

When Harry returned to Hogwarts safely, Dumbledore sent an owl to Vernon and Petunia. As the Hogwarts owl flapped off, the headmaster seriously thought about the arrangement for Harry Potter over the summer. He rather thought the boy was beginning to suspect something. He sighed and turned back to his paperwork. "Anything involving The Boy Who Lived is generally complicated," he thought to himself. "What else is new?"

When Harry's name was selected from the Goblet of Fire, Vernon was horrified. He insisted on going up to Hogwarts for the Tasks, but Dumbledore interfered with a very well worded owl. 'It would be better for Harry if you stayed in your Muggle location," he wrote. 'After all, as a famous witch once said, he who holds large demon sword frightens others immensely, and he who holds large fake demon sword scares none but the easily frightened.'

Vernon and Petunia were very stressed that year, worrying about Harry. They scanned the Daily Prophet for headlines like, "Scar Boy Killed in Freak Accident, Divination Teacher Says, 'I Told You So," or "You-Know-Who Defeater in Critical Condition at St. Mungo's Hospital for the Rich and Famous."

They owled Dumbledore once a week and franticly bit their nails. When they heard about Mad-Eye Moody and Cedric, Petunia started crying. Vernon awkwardly patted her shoulder.

***

When Harry started his 5th year at Hogwarts he was more wary then ever then ever and extensively studied Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron also started dating Hermione that year, making Harry insanely jealous. His classes got much better also, except for Potions. For DATDA there was a young witch who knew a lot about defensive spells and charms, and a wizard with some common sense replaced Trelawny.

One afternoon Harry was sitting in his dorm room with nothing to do. It was a Hogsmeade trip, but he didn't go with Ron and Hermione. He didn't think he could stand watching Ron and Hermione make out on the bench by the Magical Gift Shop one more time. 

He flipped through the photo album that Hagrid had given him. He came across a small picture of his parents, Sirius, and two witches and a wizard he didn't know. One of the witches and the wizard had blonde hair, and the other witch had dark brown hair. They were all frowning at Lily and James, who were kissing.

Harry was curious about the picture, so he brought it down to Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid!" he called.

Hagrid emerged from the hut with Fang by his side. " 'Ello, 'Arry," he said, with his mouth full of something sticky.

"Hagrid, could you tell me who is in this photo with my parents and Sirius Black?" he asked.

Hagrid peered at the small picture. "Well, the two girls wer yer mum's best friends. The blonde witch is Alexia Hunter, I think, and the other girl is her other friend, Lisbeth Kieker. And the wizard is Geoffrey Hunter, Alexia's twin brother and Lisbeth's fiancé," said Hagrid.

Harry was fascinated. He didn't know much about his mum's friends. "So what happened to, . . .them?" he asked eagerly, not remembering all of their names.

Hagrid smiled thoughtfully. "Well," he said. "Geoffrey and Lisbeth were married a few weeks after your mum and dad. Then," Hagrid said, suddenly frowning, "they disappeared. Right after You-Know-Who came to your house. A few days before you went to live with the Dursleys.

"Alexia married Amos Diggory. She currently, I believe, is a doctor, Apparting to disaster scenes and curing people."

Harry nodded as if he understood. "Why aren't they in any other pictures?" he asked. 

"Well, Harry, I mostly got these photos from your dad's friends, Remus Lupin and Susie Pettigrew. (Peter Pettigrew's dear mother, you know). Lisbeth, Alexia and Geoffrey were mainly your mum's friends. Different Houses, you know," Hagrid concluded.

Harry flipped a few pages and they looked at other pictures together, with Hagrid occasionally pointing out people, including Neville's parents, the Weasley's and a younger version of Severes Snape.

***

Harry hurried back to the Gryffindor common room to greet Ron and Hermione. On his way he was ambushed by Draco Malfoy. "Potter," he said in an undertone. "Voldemort is on his way to kill you. Tell Dumbledore. I can't say any more, they might be watching." He turned and walked hurridly away. Harry stared at him. Malfoy warning him about Voldemort? Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.


	3. Part Three

TSLotD pt 3 SO'H

Hi y'all! Because I knoooow how much you like this story, (J ) so I'm going to write short chapters so I can get them out every couple of days! Yay! Please read, and if you want, review! (Translation, READ AND REVIEW OR DIE!!!!! :-P) My e-mail is [clare01190@yahoo.com][1], I looooove e-mail! And please send **constructive** criticism, not insults! Bye!

The Secret Lives of the Dursleys

Instead of going immediately to Dumbledore, Harry went to meet with Ron and Hermione, his best friends. Hermione told him anxiously, "Harry, go right away to Dumbledore! He'll know what to do! Seriously, Harry, something bad might happen!"

Ron laughed. "Calm down, Hermione! You really trust Malfoy? Come on! He's probably laughing at us right now! If we go to Dumbledore, Malfoy will have enough material to taunt us until we graduate!"

Hermione frowned adoringly at her boyfriend. She loved bickering with him. "Honestly, Ron! If we don't believe him, and it's true, then Voldemort with attack us before anyone knows what happened! Lots of people could die, just because we don't like Malfoy!"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, we should just ignore everything he's done to us over the past five years and think he's gone against his evil father, just in case. Great idea. Wonderful. Let's make fools of ourselves now! Let's go to Dumbledore's office right away!"

Hermione was about to reply with a good comeback when Harry broke in.

"Ron, remember last year? Remember when Voldemort came back to power? You weren't there, but he was ready to kill me. Nothing could have stopped him. He's probably come up with an extremely cunning plan already. We can't take any chances."

And, almost as if they could read each other's minds, all three headed for the exit, towards the headmaster's office.

***

****

(Flashback)

__

Two little girls were having a tea party in a garden. They were wearing flowered sundresses and pink hats. The older one, Lily, was obviously in charge. She bossed Petunia around and told her exactly what game they were playing. At the moment they were playing "The Well Behaved Game", a game their mother had taught them. They were trying to drink their tea with good manners, but the oldest girl kept spilling hers and dropping the teacup. Whenever she did, she bent down to get it, and her hat would fall off. Her red hair would fly everywhere, making her sister giggle. When that happened, Lily frowned at her frizzy hair. Suddenly her hair was done, perfectly in pigtails. She smiled proudly. Her little sister shrieked in surprise. Petunia tried to magically fix her own hair, but it didn't seem to work. She started to cry and run in the house, babbling incoherently about magical tricks Lily was doing. Their mother came out, holding Petunia in her arms, and scolded Lily for telling her sister stories about doing magic. "Magic," their mother said sternly to the seven-year-old, "is not real, and playing it is silly." She left Lily alone in the garden with the teacups still full. Frustrated and angry, she watched the teacups, one by one, smash themselves against the table. Lily smiled. She liked being able to do things like that. She knew, somehow, that magic WAS real.

***

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. They started randomly listing Muggle and wizard candies for the password. It finally opened on "Snickers." 

"What's Snickers?" asked Ron, puzzled.

They rushed into his office and found . . .Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They were rolling on the floor laughing out loud. 

Malfoy composed himself and smirked at the three, barely able to contain his laughter. "You actually FELL for that?" he snorted. "I didn't really think you were THAT stupid!" 

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" said Crabbe.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" said Goyle.

"Yer stupid," said Goyle, checking with Malfoy to see if that was the right thing to say.

"What he said!" said Crabbe.

Harry hardly ever got mad. He usually got annoyed by Malfoy, but rarely mad. In this case he was very angry. He whispered something to Ron and Hermione, and they nodded. They stood there for a few minutes, listening to the Slytherins chuckle. 

Suddenly, Ron and Harry tackled Malfoy. Hermione did a 'Charlie's Angels' thing and knocked both Crabbe and Goyle unconscious in one blow. Ron and Harry were still struggling with Malfoy, so Hermione strolled casually over and socked him in the jaw. Unceremoniously she shoved all three out of the room. Harry and Ron gaped at her. She smiled proudly.

On their way back to the common room Harry and Hermione apologized to Ron for not listening to him. Harry said loudly, "I'll never ever ever again even _think_ about believing anything Malfoy says." 

Little did they know a mysterious figure in a black cloak was listening to every word they said. When they stepped into the Gryffindor common room, the figure grinned an evil grin. "Perfect," he hissed. "Perfect."

***

Draco Malfoy had a sore jaw. It hurt. "Stupid Mudblood," he said angrily. "I wonder why my dad wanted me to tell Potter that Voldemort was coming." He sighed. "I guess he had a good reason. Oh well."

***

Petunia Dursley went up to the attic to clean it out, something she had been putting off for a long time. She began absentmindedly pulled objects out of an old chest. There was an old clock that had stopped at 5:18, a packet of papers dated six years ago, and an upside-down picture frame. 

She almost tossed the frame into the junk pile, but on second thought she turned it over and studied the picture. After a moment she recognized the picture and her eyes filled with unshed tears. 

It was a wizard picture, so the people in it were moving. There was a little girl with golden pigtails sitting in a highchair. She was laughing and flinging baby food everywhere. A pretty brunette woman was trying to control her daughter. She smiled at the camera, pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The baby food was cleaned off the floor at once. The little girl laughed and flung some more food.

Petunia hurriedly wiped her eyes and put the frame lovingly back into the chest.

__

   [1]: mailto:clare01190@yahoo.com



	4. Part Four

Flashback

The Secret Lives of the Dursleys

Hey y'all! This part (and probably the next part too) is back when Harry is a baby, before Voldemort attacks the Potters. Okay? Okay! Also, I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters and/or her plot. I just made up the pitiful ideas. I own Lisbeth, Geoffrey, Alyssa, Jacob, Freddy Deerce, and Great Aunt Molly and Great Uncle Wally. I'm doing the year thing so Harry was born July 31st, 1980.

****

(Flashback, January 23rd, 1981)

Lisbeth knew she should be happy. She was married to Geoffrey Hunter, and they had their second child, a boy this time, in May. Alyssa, her three-year-old, got on wonderfully with her new baby brother Jacob. Lisbeth knew she was a lot luckier then most people, and yet . . .

She was worried and scared. One of her best friends, Lily Potter, had just had a baby boy to, Harry. 'For some strange reason,' Lily had franticly owled her. 'Dumbledore says Voldemort is searching for him!'

Voldemort was gaining more supporters every day. It was hard to trust anyone except your family and closest friends. Lisbeth was terrified of Voldemort harming her family.

That morning, Lisbeth was feeding Alyssa and Jacob their breakfast when a white owl swooped into the room and landed with a thump on the table. It dropped the letter and stood on the table trying to look important. Alyssa picked up the letter and played around with it for a minute. Lisbeth snatched the letter from Alyssa's grubby hands and opened it. It read:

Dear Geoffrey and Lisbeth Hunter,

I am sure you both know about the approaching danger concerning Voldemort. I am sure you also know that he is after the Potters, most particularly young Harry. I can not tell you why in this letter in case it is intercepted, so please meet me at Hogwarts at noon today. I think you may be able to help.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

Geoffrey came into the room and kissed Alyssa on the top of her head. "Good morning, sweetie," he said. She smiled back and said,

"Goo' morning, daddy," she said, gazing adoringly at her daddy and eating at the same time, spilling food everywhere.

"Geoffrey, I need to talk to you in private," Lisbeth said leading him into the other room.

"What's this all about, Lis?" he asked, reading the letter. "How can we help James and Lily?"

"I don't know. We'd better hire a baby-sitter for the afternoon so we can go to meet Dumbledore," she said matter-of-factly. 

"I've got a better idea. Let's ask if my sister Alexia and her husband can watch their niece and nephew for the afternoon. Alyssa is the same age as Cedric, right? She can play with him."

"Ok, I'll owl them right away."

Lisbeth went to her desk to write a quick owl to the Diggorys. She heard Geoffrey in the other room talking to Alyssa. "Hey, princess, how would you like to stay at your cousin Cedric's house for a little while?" he said to his daughter.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore meet them as soon as they Apparted. "Come with me," he said cheerfully. They followed him into a small classroom. "I am sure that you know that Voldemort is after Harry. You, however, don't know why. I am sure that you know that he Potter family is one of the oldest and most powerful wizard families in terms of magic." Geoffrey and Lisbeth nodded.

"Well," continued Dumbledore. "What we didn't know was Lily's heritage and where she inherited her magical abilities. I traced her family back into the 6th century, looking for signs of magical relatives, before I realized that I must have missed something. I retraced and retraced and interviewed the Deerce's, her Muggle family, under an assumed name, questioned Lily, in short, I did everything in my power to discover how her family was linked to magic. One day I was talking to her great-aunt Molly who remembered that Lily' father, Fredrick Deerce, was adopted when he was two weeks old. I magically recorded precisely what she said.

Dumbledore waved his wand a few times and muttered something under his breath. Immediately an old woman was standing in the room. Geoffrey jumped a foot in the air, looking very startled. "Don't worry," Dumbledore said, his eye twinkling like mad. "It's just a projection."

The old woman started talking in a wheezy, raspy voice. "Well, sir, I do remember that little Freddy was adopted. Yes, that's right. You see, my nephew adopted him and raised him with his wife. I remember, (I was there, you see, I worked at the orphanage for some time) that Freddy was left on the step of the orphanage with his twin, another boy they called Tommy. Yes, Tommy was never adopted from that place, I remember, I worked there, you see. Yes, their poor birthmother, well, you see, her husband left her with the boys. Soon after she died, you see. You see, she was very sick. She married a bad man named Riddle, you see."

At this point Lisbeth let out an audible gasp.

"Well, only I would know about Freddy being adopted, you see, because my nephew and his wife had just lost a baby in child-birth, you see, so they pretended little Freddy was their own son. Poor little Tommy, though. You see, he was never very friendly, and he was very cold to every. He never knew he had a brother, you see. I think he went a boarding school during the school year, I'm not very sure, you see, because I stopped working there after I married my Wally when I was forty. Would you like to see a picture of my Wally? He died fourteen years ago from a heart attack. Have you ever lost anyone to heart attack? No? Well, it's very sad . . ."

Suddenly he woman disappeared. Dumbledore turned to them. "That was all she said that was of any importance. After that bit of information all she told me was that her late husband, Walter, was a good man in the navy," he said gravely.

Lisbeth leaned toward him intently. "If this woman is telling the truth, them Lily is related to _Voldemort_?"

"Precisely," said Dumbledore crisply. "Now, this in itself is not that awful and horrible. Lily is only distantly related. However, when Harry was born, well, he is related to the Kachuurentjaeweajs's, whom Tom and Fred's mother was the last living descendent. That family is pure evil. However, he also is a Potter. The Potter's are pure good. My theory is, when these two things, evil and good, which is what the strands holding the universe together, when they all combined inside this small child, something happened. From my tests, the results are quite simple. Harry Potter is simply the most powerful living thing since, well, since nothing. Also, when Harry was born, I was in Europe on a broomstick. The instant he came into the world, a jolt of magic reached me and sent me toppling of my broom. It was very powerful release of magic. That is the reason that Voldemort is after Harry. Harry is still very young, and cannot control and/or use his powers yet, but when he can, he will easily be able to defeat Voldemort, which is why Voldemort wants to kill him. And if the ancient prophecies are true, then Harry Potter is the child who is destined to end all evil." 

Lisbeth and Geoffrey were entranced. They had been hanging onto every word he said. When he was done, Lisbeth blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Wow. That's, . . . deep," she said, staring at Dumbledore. "But, what can we do to help?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I have consulted with several powerful wizards and witches, and we think, that if anything happens to Lily and James, then he should live with someone close to him."

Geoffrey nodded. "So like the Diggorys or us, or Sirius?"

"No!" Dumbledore snapped abruptly. Geoffrey and Lisbeth jumped. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I suppose I should explain. Our theory is that Tm Riddle was treated well in the orphanage. However, being a Kachuurentjaeweajs, he hated all things good. He resented it and grew into a hateful, evil boy. Now, if Harry, without his parents, grew up in a loving, caring environment, we are afraid that something similar would happen."

Lisbeth was horrified. "You mean you want him to live with cruel people? All so he can grow up and defeat an evil guy?"

Geoffrey silenced her. "Lisbeth, let's just listen to what Professor Dumbledore has to say," he said, glaring at Dumbledore as if he agreed with his wife.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at them. "No, not at all. We want Harry to grow up with people who don't understand him. You know Lily's sister and her husband and son? I think their name is Dursley . . ."

"No way, Professor! No way will you do that! I've heard Lily tell me about her sister and her brother-in-law many times. They are awful people and no one likes them! You can't send Harry to live with those monsters!"

Dumbledore said calmly, "Mrs. Hunter, please calm down. My other reason is this. If Harry needs to flee from Voldemort, he will not go to Mr. Black or you or anyone he cares about. He will go to people he dislikes, namely the Dursleys."

Lisbeth slowly comprehended this. "But, so what? Harry will still be traced and caught, and the Dursleys will be killed too! What is your point?"

Dumbledore smiled triumphantly. "But the Dursleys will be able to help him if they are a fully qualified wizard and witch!"

Geoffrey was appalled. "We can't train them to do magic!"

Lisbeth laughed as the image of Petunia and Vernon Dursley waving a wand around with scared expressions on their faces entered her mind. "They'll probably give Harry to Voldemort!" she said, snorting.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "You would do anything to help the Potters?" They nodded eagerly. "You remember the Polyjuice Potion?"

Lisbeth said, "Yeah, how does that help, Professor?"

"If anything happens to Lily and James, I want you to be the Dursleys."


End file.
